


i've got something to tell you guys

by marvelstans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Eating Disorders, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Suicide Attempt, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Steve Rogers, Transphobia, no smut sorry guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstans/pseuds/marvelstans
Summary: peter parker comes out as trans  to tony and the rest of the avengers, just not in the way he'd have liked.side notes of bullying and transphobiadepression and mentions of suicide. I will tell you in the chapter summaries if there will be any self harm or suicide :)





	1. suprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve catches peter in his binder, it leads to a suprising discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self harm mentions in this one

peter sat on his bed. it was a few months since he had moved into the avengers' tower, and he was loving it.

expect one thing.

he still hadn't told any of them he was trans. because he was 15, and quite slender anyway, with a binder you couldn't even tell he had a chest. when he had lived with aunt may, he'd needed constant reassurance that he looked masculine, and even with that there were days where he refused to leave the house because of dysphoria.

living without aunt may was proving to be a challenge, not just because she was his only family, but because he hadn't come out to them, so they never told him he looked masculine, and it was becoming a struggle for him to not hurt himself. 

he sighed. today was really not the day for his inner voice to go to town on that particular issue. 

a voice rang throughout Peter's room, making him jump about 7 foot in the air.

"mr parker, mr stark wants me to inform you that dinner will be in 10 minutes."

peter rolled his eyes. he'd never understood why tony wouldn't just tell him himself. 

he yanked his oversized hoodie off of  his small frame, leaving him in just a binder and tracksuit bottoms. he was just removing the trousers when steve rogers, aka Captain America, aka the last possible person peter wanted to see at that exact moment, burst into his room with no warning. 

"pete, I need your hel…."

his voice trailed off as he stared at the mortified and clearly panicking boy in front of him.  whatever he'd been about to ask for had gone out the window as peter started grabbing clothes wildly and bunching them over his chest in a desperate attempt to cover what the superhero had just seen. tears ran down the young boy's face as he tried desperately to calm his breathing. 

"I, I, I.." 

instinctively, steve moved towards him, but peter backed away, pressing himself against the wall.

"no, don't touch me. I, i'm,.."

the young boy broke off as he slid down the wall, his legs feeling like they couldn't support him. 

"peter...."

peter cut off the avenger as he spoke, not giving him time to finish his sentence.

"I know. I know I'm disgusting. please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"

for a moment, steve stands above the boy, an unreadable look on his face. then he slides his back down the wall to sit next to peter. 

"peter." the avenger repeated. "I never want to hear you say that again, you hear? you are many things, but disgusting is not, and never will be, one of them. and I want you to know that I would never hurt you, peter."

peter looked up at the superhero with eyes brimming with tears. whatever he was expecting steve to say, it definitely wasn't that.

"but, mr rogers..."

cap cut him off firmly.

"P, I've told you before, please call me steve, ok?" the avenger said with a small smile. "and besides, you're not the only one with this kind of secret, you know. although it's not really a secret anymore."

confusion flashed across peter's face. "what do you mean?"

"what I mean, pete, is _I'm_ trans, too." as soon as he had spoken, the avenger shut his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. "I haven't told a whole lot of people, only tony and bucky know. well, technically now you too. I just want you to know that I get what its like, and you can always talk to me, because you know I will understand, ok?"

and even though peter's vision was still blurry with tears, he could see steve was trying not to cry. the young spider instinctively leaned into the older man and they clung to each other, peter's tears making steve's shoulder wet and steve's arms wrapped tightly around the boy.

they had just pulled away to allow peter to put on a shirt when there was a knock at peter's door and a voice from outside spoke softly.

"pete? you ok? is steve in there with you?"

peter hastily pulled on the same hoodie he had thrown to the floor and wiped the tears from his face. 

"yeah, he is! I'll be out in a minute!" he yelled to tony, outside the door. 

peter flung himself into the bathroom to readjust his binder and to give steve a minute to regain his composure. as he pulled up his hoodie, he couldn't help himself. he turned to the side and hissed angrily at the slight bump hidden by his hoodie. he yanked it down before he could do any further examining and ran out of the bathroom. he looked around the room for cap, but didn't see him. 

'he must have gone to dinner.' thought peter, slightly sadly. 

"oh shit, dinner!" he said aloud, before dashing from the room muttering 'shit' under his breath.

 


	2. soon after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner, basically.
> 
>  
> 
> DON'T READ PAST CLINT'S LINE IF YOU ARE UNCOMFERTABE WITH SUICIDE/SELF HARM. THANK YOU

something's shifted.

 

anyone in the room can tell that. 

 

the atmosphere is tense, and there's a sense of apprehension in the air. 

 

everyone's waiting for the bubble to burst, for the string to finally break. for peter to tell them what the hell's going on. 

 

"peter."

 

peter glanced up from his plate and looked at the man who mad just spoken. he swallowed. 

 

"yes, mr stark?"

 

"wanna tell us why steve's not here? wanna tell us why your face is all blotched, like you've been crying? wanna tell us what's going on?"

 

peter dropped his gaze away from his mentor's, and let his eyes drift back to his (almost) untouched food.

 

"I... I can't. not yet. not now."

 

it was at this point that clint chipped in. 

 

"well, when, pete? we're getting worried. not just about you, but steve as well. he never misses chilli night."

 

peter honestly doesn't know what happened next. one moment they were just sitting there (not really) enjoying dinner, the next, Bucky charged in, his hair dishevelled and his face ashen. 

 

when he speaks, his voice cracks, something peter's never heard it do before. it's gotta be something bad, if the winter soldier is shaken. 

 

"tony. you have to come quick. please, just trust me."

 

tony stands, faster than was quite necessary, and his chair falls over. he doesn't notice. his face is losing its colour rapidly.

 

"please, no. not again. bucky, tell me it's not what I think it is. please."

 

bucky doesn't say anything, just grabs tony's wrist and pulls him away, leaving everyone around the table confused and worried.

 

natasha breaks the silence. 

 

"what' the hell's going on. peter, you tell us right now."

 

he opens his mouth, ready to speak, an

 

 


End file.
